In the real-world, placards such as, for example, posters, signs or the like, may be presented to provide information for a variety of purposes such as, for example, to provide information, for advertising. As physical objects, such placards cannot be customized for particular viewers based on considerations such, as for example, cultural, linguistic, or other reasons.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.